


Red Dawn

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Drabble Series, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best kind of growth is the kind you make together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a drabble series following Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun's relationship development over the course of a couple of years. This were all tweetfics @ jongin_senpai and cross posted here.

There had always been one thing absolutely certain about Jongin and that was that he was the center of Sehun’s life from the first moment they met on the playground in middle school. Sehun had been all awkward limbs, much too skinny, spoke with delicate words knowing his lisp got him into trouble sometimes with the other boys and a self-consciousness that was brutal for a boy his age. Jongin was his complete and polar opposite. A likeable bright personality and a charming smile, Jongin quickly grew in popularity after moving there in the middle of the school year. He played soccer well, was a diligent student, and even the girls seemed to like him.

 

Sehun just never really had the courage to approach him. So it came as a surprise one day when Jongin approached him on the playground offering half of his mooncake and a dorky smile before saying, “Sehun, you are my new best friend. We'll do everything together. I'll take good care of you.”

 

And Jongin did. Middle school was hard for someone like Sehun who was a tad bit shy. He stuck to Jongin’s side like glue despite kids complaining if Sehun came along to play. Jongin always picked him first for games even if Sehun was the worst player. Some days they went to Jongin’s house to study or play games - Jongin’s mom would bring snacks in and affectionately coddle Sehun. He had so many sisters as well that they all squealed and tried bribing Sehun into playing their games. Jongin fended off his sisters scolding them to leave Sehun alone because he was too nice to say no. Then there were Jongin's dogs. At first Sehun was a little afraid but realized they're just hyper fur babies who were greedy for attention. Sehun really liked Jongin's house, it felt warm and welcoming like a home should. 

 

It was in high school when Sehun admitted his home life wasn't that great. His parents had divorced many years before and his mother was never home anymore. Despite having a large home it felt empty. Sehun lived there with a few of the servants who cooked or cleaned - but all remained relatively distant from him. Jongin's eyes had hooded with sympathy and hugged him until his chest imploded from the rushing feelings of gratitude that Jongin had always let him share his family as a kid. Those few short moments had always meant a lot to Sehun.

 

Jongin tugged Sehun along to the dance club and soccer team, knowing his friend would never join on his own. It made them busy and often had to sacrifice video game time but they were together. So, that was enough for Sehun.

 

High school went by quicker than he imagined. It was soon that Sehun saw a possible end in their friendship when he discussed his future university goals. Jongin wanted to be a professional dancer so he was already enrolled into a dance academy after school, he would just go full time once he graduated. Sehun wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He just knew his place was by Jongin's side. He liked dancing but he didn't hold the same passion for it as Jongin.

 

“You like kids, Sehun-ah. And kids like you. Maybe you should look into that?” Jongin asks one afternoon when Sehun is staring blankly at university applications.

 

It hits a lightbulb though. Because Sehun enjoyed children a lot. His own childhood had been prickly and indifferent but he liked to make sure kids were spoiled. He had fallen in love with Jongin's youngest sister, a bright girl in middle school who had a big crush on Sehun enough to tell him she would grow up to marry him. Jongin would always laugh then tell her to not be so shameless.

 

“I want to be a pediatrician.” Sehun confesses one night when his head his plastered against Jongin's arm when they're cuddled up under some blankets watching an anime on Jongin's laptop. Jongin's cologne smells nice and his body warmth is seeping into Sehun. “But Jongin, can I tell you something?”

 

Jongin paused the anime and looked over. He nods as he counts the small freckles decorating Sehun's face. “Of course you can.”

 

His lips purse. “The university that's good for child care is outside of Seoul. I don't want to be apart from you. We wouldn't get to see each other everyday.” He's certain there hasn't been a day since middle school Sehun hasn't been by Jongin's side.

 

Jongin's eyes soften with affection as he tugs Sehun closer wrapping his leg around the other's. “Don't let that upset you. We'll always be friends. Maybe we'll have to see each other on the weekends only? Doesn't mean I can't skype you. I wouldn't let our friendship fade because of a little distance.” Jongin murmurs. “Don't be scared okay? Do what's best to accomplish your goals. I'll always be here for you.”

 

Sehun bites his lips and looks up into the earnest chocolate eyes. “Jongin, there is something else-”

 

Jongin tilts his head. “What?”

 

“I'm grateful for you. Always. All this time you've done everything a good friend should do and more. I'm scared of being away from you but I want to return as a better person. Someone who is your equal.”

 

Jongin chuckles and knocks their noses together softly as he shakes his head. “We'll never be equals Sehun.” He pauses. “Because you're like a loveable snowflake. I couldn't ever be as half as sincere and warm as you are.”

 

Sehun flushes and hits Jongin's arm for spouting something so cheesy. “I thought I would cry-” he admits moments later. “But now I just want to cherish this moment.”

 

Jongin smiles a little and rests his forehead against the other's. It's silent for a moment but as Jongin leans to close the little space between them, “Sehun. If you want to kiss me you're going to have to say it.” he says when Sehun's eyes flutter to his lips and back.

 

Sehun flushes more. Had he been caught? Jongin didn't sound disgusted at all. Rather amused. “Is that okay?”

 

“I've only been waiting for years.” Jongin snorts unattractively as he leans and presses a small kiss on the thin pink lips. “I thought you were going to try and be romantic to confess but you're as timid as ever. So I'll do it for you.”

 

“Jongin-”

 

“Sehun. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I'm not dense. Why else would you be this close with me? We share similar feelings. That's why I'm confident no matter the distance or time we're apart we can endure it. I am resoundingly in love with you. I've thought it out already. I couldn't be happy with anyone else.”

 


	2. Longing

The truth was that Sehun  missed Jongin terribly most of the time. In theory it had sounded easy to have a long distant relationship while they both focused primarily on their studies. But between part time jobs and Jongin’s busy weekends they rarely found an opportunity to skype much less find a time to meet in Seoul.

 

Sehun didn’t live  that far from Seoul. Only about a hour or two drive. But given their circumstances that felt and seemed like a country away considering they were usually busy morning until late nights. Sehun usually got in a sleepy  I love you, I miss you before he dozed off with his phone pressed to his face and a text from Jongin the next morning telling him how cute his sleeping face was.

 

It was  hard mostly because Sehun  longed  to see him. He had the utmost faith in Jongin’s faithfulness. After all, Jongin doted on him and reassured him nonverbally all the time. Sehun was aware that he would probably have girls approach him or confess to him but he knew from the very beginning if they didn’t trust each other apart they would never last. They had to be able to endure if they wanted to eventually move in together when they were both stable.

 

Four years. It was four years they were going to have to juggle this long distance thing. When Sehun came out to his roommate Tao when he moved to the small university the Chinese male hadn’t seemed surprised by the fact he was gay but rather that he and Jongin were this serious about each other.

 

“Four years is a  long time to be apart.” Tao commented and it miffed Sehun just a little that someone was doubting them.

 

“We’ll see each other sometimes. But right now we’re both too busy to visit one another. Jongin isn’t going to fall out of love with me because of a silly reason like that.” Sehun said but he did worry it would strain their relationship unintentionally.

 

He managed to leave his study group a bit early that evening sending a text to Jongin that if he was awake and wanting to he could video chat for a little longer than usual. Of course Jongin replied quickly with a bunch of a heart emojis that he took as a  yes .

 

Sehun padded into his apartment figuring Tao was still at his part-time job and kicked off his shoes when he slid his phone  on . He pressed dial on the skype app and went to rummage through the fridge for the leftover fried chicken they had ate yesterday. Jongin would be proud if he knew how much fried and greasy food he was eating - not by choice, but because if he wanted to visit Jongin frequently his fancy foods would have to wait. His job as an intern in the children’s at the small town’s hospital didn’t pay very well. After all, all he did was make copies and file paperwork.

 

Jongin answered on the second ring when Sehun was pulling the chicken from the microwave. Sehun smiled at Jongin’s sleepy face pressed against his pillow on the screen. “If you were sleepy hyung you didn’t need to answer.” Sehun says as he picks his chicken taking small bites. “You look cute. Like you need me to cuddle you.”

 

“I  do . They’re overworking me at the studio. My body hurts. If you’re going to become a doctor and when we marry you’ll have to take care of my tired bones.” Jongin says with a chuckle.

 

Sehun sputters when Jongin mentions marrying. Where would they marry? Certainly not in Korea. It’s a miracle their parents hadn’t disowned them but frankly their parents probably had knew long before they did. He doesn’t want to damper Jongin’s goals because he wouldn’t mind marrying Jongin. So long as Jongin took his last name.

 

“I’ll take care of you.” Sehun promises. He won’t remind him he’s studying to be a child’s doctor but let Jongin have that fantasy as well. “Jongin why don’t you sleep? You have to get up early. I need to do some homework anyway.”

 

“I will watch you eat and do homework until you fall asleep. I missed you today.” Jongin says with a tiny yawn.

 

Sehun smiles affectionately but it takes Jongin no more than a few minutes to doze off.

 


	3. Delirious

The first time they are able to see each other is a few weekends later when Sehun comes home after a long tutoring session and Jongin is sitting on the sofa talking to Tao. At first he does not notice assuming Tao brought over a friend as he rummages through the fridge for something to eat. But when he hears that  laugh he pauses and nearly face plants with the wall when he rushes to the living room in sock clad feet sliding across the smooth wood. Sure enough Jongin is sitting there with a cheeky smile with Sehun shouts an incoherent grubble before basically throwing himself at his boyfriend.

 

Jongin’s arms wrap around him despite the awkward position of Sehun’s taller frame swallowing  him as he whispers in that low sweet tone, “ I missed you too. ” before Sehun is aiming at his lips with a sloppy but passionate kiss.

 

They hear Tao groan but the other doesn’t protest when their pecks become somewhat of a mantra - a testament of their longing and promises that nothing had changed in the time they had been parted.

 

“You’re  here .” Sehun says, fingers locking into Jongin’s shirt as his eyes travel over the tan handsome face he had spent so many nights falling to sleep on via webcam. It wasn’t fair of Jongin to be surprising him this way. He had almost had a heart attack.

 

“Yes, I am here.” Jongin repeats as his face buried in the slope of Sehun’s neck as he inhales the scent of his boyfriend. He missed this. Not just being able to hold his boyfriend but this  all \- being able to hear Sehun’s laugh on a regular basis or being close enough to count the number of light brown eyelashes decorating those pretty eyes. He can tell Sehun he loves him every night but rarely is he able to properly show it.

 

“I’m going to be sick.” Tao grumbles a bit bitterly at the lovebirds. “I’m going to spend the night with Lu  ge . Don’t make a mess while I’m gone.” And unceremoniously Tao is leaving them to their privacy.

 

“Don’t worry about Tao. He’s been a bit bitter because his long time crush Fei is going back to China for a semester.” Sehun says and Jongin’s eyes crinkle in the corner as he presses another kiss to the corner of Sehun’s mouth.

 

“I don’t want him to feel like he has to leave though.” Jongin says back affectionately as Sehun laughs at the tickling kisses Jongin is planting on his face. Just like him to be all cuddly and cute when they’re reunited.

 

Sehun sighs. He had  missed him. Even though they both shared phone calls, texts, or video calls when they could spare the time it wasn’t the same as physically holding each other. Between their separate work schedules and the times of their classes they rarely got enough time to truly share their days or events with each other. Sehun would often wake up to really long text messages from Jongin detailing from the moment Jongin woke up to the time he went to sleep - the only constant thing Jongin said was he was always thinking of Sehun.

 

They both knew before they agreed on a long distance relationship it would be hard. After all, they had to really believe in what they had to make it work.

 

Looking into Jongin’s kind brown eyes Sehun knows for certain that there isn’t a thing he doesn’t believe about Jongin - Jongin is kind of like his religion. Kind, true, and  warm . Always there for him even if he cannot be close to Sehun in proximity. Who knew him better? Who loved him  more ? Jongin was a pillar of support and a constant reminder he was loved how he was.

 

“ Jongin .” Sehun says softly. He realizes his name comes out like a prayer from his lips as he smiles a little shyly. “Would you like to come to my room?”

 

Jongin isn’t dumb. He knows what Sehun is asking. He chuckles a little as he brushes a thumb over the red tint forming on Sehun’s cheekbone. “Yes.” He says since something will  never change between them: their mutual desire for each other.

 


End file.
